


It's Me, Goku

by NormieScum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cosplay/costume prompt, EreJean Week 2017, Erejean 2k17, Erejean week 2k17, Fic in which Jean is me, Fluff, I didn't follow it that much tbh, I'm misbehave give me a bad grade, Its me goku meme, M/M, Nerd!Eren, Nothing sad its all goof, dumb stuff, erejean - Freeform, jeaneren - Freeform, tbh its more of a meme than a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormieScum/pseuds/NormieScum
Summary: Eren is a meme and Jean is 5000% done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My DBZ knowledge begins and ends with the “I knock on the door. It’s me Goku” meme I’m so sorry. My convention/cosplay knowledge is about as extensive. I really didn't follow the cosplay/costume prompt at all but this was really fun to write so? Win/win I guess. Thanks for reading my nonsense :)

This wasn’t Jean’s usual scene; in fact, he was the odd man out. He never understood the point of dressing up as someone you’re not but he went along to indulge his friends. Well, “friends”. It was Connie and Eren that were into this, he and Sasha were just tagging along for the weekend away from it all. They called it cosplaying and while everyone doing it seemed to be enjoying themselves, he couldn’t help but give practically everyone he ran into a glance of disapproval. He’d quickly become the party pooper to the point of where Connie had banished him back to the hotel room.

He was shockingly thankful for that, glad to get away from the awkward costumes and the crowd. He spent the evening flipping through horribly boring channels on the flat screen and falling in and out of sleep. The perfect, calm weekend getaway he needed. He’d catch up on his sleep then order takeout, maybe hit up the bar. He didn’t even have to deal with all the weird shit going on downstairs.

However, when he realized how restless he was just lying there he pulled his phone out. Almost hoping to have a text from Connie or Sasha…even Eren. But nothing. Frowning, he tossed the iPhone back onto the nightstand and rolled onto his side.

The blond managed to fall asleep, only to be awoken by a loud crash in the hall and a knock at the door. He rubbed at his eyes and scowled in frustration. Jean assumed it to be someone he didn’t know or housekeeping since his friends had key cards to let themselves into the room.   

“Who is it?” He ordered loud enough that whoever was on the other side of the door could hear. Instead of a response, he heard more knocking. “Yes?” He responded again, bitterly, and this time he heard laughing. Grunting, he rolled his eyes and sat up in the bed to glance towards the door. He wasn’t even going to get out of bed to deal with some drunk idiot that was at the wrong room.

“It’s me, Goku.” He recognized the voice to be Eren’s, the blond’s face instantly changing from puzzled to the usual resting bitch face he was so well known for. Leave it to Eren to ruin his nap, it was so typical of the guy.

“You have a key, dumbass.” He reminded the brunet, expecting him to drop the act and just come in or go away. Preferably the latter. But as usual, Eren surprises him.

“No, that’s not how it works, Jean. What the fuck.” At this point, he’d do just about anything to avoid Eren. He even debated on getting up to lock the door but instead, he reaches for the headphones on the nightstand and turns the volume on his phone up to drown out his friend’s voice.

“…Jean?” When he hears nothing, Eren scowls and gives up on getting Jean to partake in the game; letting himself into the room to sit on the edge of the bed they were being forced to share that weekend. Sasha and Connie obviously wanted to share a bed and neither Jean or Eren wanted to sleep on the floor so it just kind of happened. The blond avoids looking at him, his eyes focused on his phone but eventually, Eren lays down and reaches over to yank the headphones out of his ears.

“Hey!” He starts, but for whatever reason, his voice falls quiet and he just looks at Eren. He seems…concerned, sincerely.

“Come on dude, you can’t sit back here all weekend by yourself. Don’t you wanna hangout with us?” Eren is dressed in a ridiculous orange costume that Jean has gathered is from Dragonball Z. He considers that his friend may have been wearing a blond wig at some point during the day but he isn’t now and the outfit seems like it’s seen better days. The last time he saw Eren, he was roughhousing with some other people in character he’d met. The sight makes him laugh slightly and he looks up to meet Eren’s eyes. They’d been on better terms recently, even if they still annoy the shit out of each other.

“Nah, I’m fine. Really.” He insists, however, flattered that the brunet took the time to come back to the room and check on him. His lips curve into a gentle smile and he reaches out to playfully shove Eren’s shoulder. “You should go back, you looked like you were having fun.”

Out of all the things he’d seen today, the blissful, content behavior of his “frenemy” was probably the best thing. It wasn’t a secret that Eren had a lot on his mind and was often unhappy but when they got away like this he seemed completely happy. Pathetically, Jean loved it.

“I am well…I was. Then you disappeared, grump.” The way Eren is speaking to him seems different and when the brunet places his hand on Jean’s thigh, he flinches away in surprise. Not an aggressive flinch, he subtly moves away out of disbelief. It’s not unusual for them to touch each other but it’s usually not like /that/.

“Are you feeling okay?” Eren kicks off his shoes and moves across the bed so he’s lying beside Jean looking up at the ceiling. He’s holding his phone above him and when the blond looks over he realizes Eren is finally responding to countless messages from Mikasa. She was going to come but Eren had talked her out of it. As much as they were together, they both needed a break every now and then.

“Yeah, I’m just kinda tired anyway. Mind if I hang out with you for a bit?”

“Why would I mind? I don’t care what you do.” Ah, there it is. The familiar bitter attitude Jean gets whenever he’s intimidated by how a situation is playing out. For a while now, he’s felt this way around Eren but he never wants to admit that maybe there’s something more going on between them.

“Okay then.” Eren fluffs the pillow and turns on his side so that he’s facing Jean; the blond groans in annoyance and turns away from him.

“You know you could sleep on Sasha and Connie’s bed since they’re not here.”

“Gross. Did you even see how many chili dogs they had in that bed yesterday?”

“…no. Good point I guess.” Eren isn’t that concerned about what went on in the other bed. His interests are singular and he’s just trying to get closer to Jean. Sadly, he’s not so great at expressing his feelings and neither is the other male.

“You should dress up tomorrow.” At this point, he’s just trying to make small talk.

“As if. I’m fine in my own clothes.” Eren makes a small whimpering noise which attracts jean’s attention, he rolls over to face the other male. “I’m perfectly happy with who I am I don’t need to pretend to be someone else.”  

“It’s not even like that. You’re no fun.” Eren swats Jean’s shoulder before sitting back up. “I’m gonna change, I don’t think I’m going back out tonight. I got tired all of a sudden.”

“Yeah, good idea you look like an idiot.” The brunet scoffs, hitting Jean’s arm again for good measure. Maybe, just maybe, there’s a part of him that keeps hitting him because it’s an excuse to touch him.

“Are you trying to hurt my feelings?” Jean grins, and something in Eren snaps. He has to look away and collect himself. He loved that dumbass smirk. His attention is caught by the taller male once more and he snaps back up to look at him.  

“…hey, there’s a bar in this hotel right?” Jean questions finally, something peaking his interest for the first time this weekend.

“Yeah, why?”

“We should check it out.”

“Kirschtein, are you suggesting we do something fun?” Eren laughs, his nose scrunching as he begins removing the tacky orange outfit.

“Yeah, I guess I’m game. The only rule is that you don’t wear that dumbass outfit.”

“I never pegged you as a lawless guy, Jean.” He doesn’t even mind being shirtless in front of the blond, they’ve seen each other far worse on some of their crazier drinking nights. “You don’t want to get drinks with Goku?”

“I’ve never had any interest in Goku, no.”

“What about Eren?” Eren questions, shooting the other male a ridiculous wink as he pulls a t-shirt down over his head. There’s a certain hopefulness in his voice and he doesn’t even realize it.

“I’ve…considered it.” Jean doesn’t see any harm in the confession. That is until he notices Eren’s “deer in headlights” expression. His face goes blank and he clutches one of his hands to his chest.

“You alright?”

“Yeah uh, yeah.” Eren disappears into the bathroom, leaving Jean alone in obstinate silence trying to collect his feelings and shove them away. The brunet isn’t much better, staring at himself in the mirror in shock. Did that really just happen?

They don’t really speak until they get down to the bar and order drinks. Eren as usual gets the fruitiest drink the bartender is willing to make. Jean orders a beer, as he usually does.

“So, I must’ve really freaked you out.” He takes a long sip in an attempt to draw away from the awkward confrontation but decides he can’t resist. “You’ve been biting at your thumb every few minutes. That’s such a weird nervous tick.”

“Shut up, I’m not even doing that. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You bite yourself when you get nervous.”

“Since when?”

“…Like 3rd grade, dude.”

“You remember that far back?”

“Duh. You’re fucking weird. How could I forget?”

“Shut up.”

A few drinks later and the conversation is looser, Eren is hanging off of Jean’s shoulder and they’re closer than they’ve ever been.

“Who would’ve thought I’d be on a date with you.” Jean laughs, shrugging his shoulders enough to cause Eren to sway in his seat. He reaches out to make sure his friend doesn’t fall, his hand resting on Eren’s hip. Neither of them had called it an official date but no one had said it wasn’t either.

“Yeah, I didn’t think we’d be doing this ever. Let alone here.” Eren’s hand rests on top of Jean’s and he looks up at the blond, searching for something in his hazel eyes.

“Is there something on my face.”

“No…I just, do you really think about me?” Jean’s heart skips a few beats and his voice falls flat as he struggles to come up with a way to avoid the question. But after waiting a few seconds he realizes he doesn’t want to avoid the question.

“All the time.” His voice is softer than it’s ever been and Eren isn’t sure how he got into this mess but he finds himself wanting to kiss the taller male.

“We should go back to the room…Sasha and Connie will probably be wondering about us. Besides, I’m pretty buzzed.”

“Yeah, let me help you.” Jean pays for their drinks and stands up. He’s buzzed too but he’s always been better at holding his alcohol than Eren. Eren’s excuse is always that Jean has a lot more mass and it takes him more to get drunk, which he’s probably right about. He extends his arm so that the brunet can take his hand and hop out of the tall barstool. Eren stumbles, before catching himself against Jean.

“Wrap your arm around me, that’ll make it easier to get you back.” His suggestion works for the most part as they stumble together back to the room. Collecting odd glances from pretty much everyone they pass, Eren doesn’t even notice the way Jean has. He feels awkward carrying a guy in his arms like this but it’d be a damn lie if he said he didn’t enjoy being this close to Eren.

And in the elevator, he doesn’t even let go to press the button. He holds the brunet against his hip and Eren practically clings to him. Eager to use any excuse to stay close to him.

“I’ve always wanted to try something,” Eren says out of nowhere and just as Jean is about to ask what he’s talking about, the brunet tugs at his shirt to drag him downward against his lips.

The kiss is a shock to Jean, he doesn’t even kiss back at first. Eren tastes like sugary alcohol and years of pent up emotions; the all-consuming interaction causes Jean to stumble forward so that Eren’s back is rested against the wall of the elevator. The taller male’s hands are on either side of Eren against the wall and he’s leaning down against him hard into the kiss. Their bodies fit together so much better than Jean had ever imagined they would. One of Eren’s legs are wrapped around his and the brunet’s arms are laced around his neck so that he’s pulled down to his height. He finds his hands under Eren’s shirt and scratching down his back desperately to distract himself from how good it feels to finally kiss him. It’s not a gentle interaction either, there’s biting and an obvious hunger between them. Jean kisses him until he’s sober yet tenderly, he moves one of his hands to hold Eren’s. For some reason he feels like it’s never going to end; seconds feel like hours until he hears the bothersome ‘ding’ of the elevator doors opening. He lunges away as more people crowd in, the two guys exchange a glance before exiting.

Once in the hall, they just stand for a second. Recovering from how worked up they are. “That was…interesting.”

“Good way to end the night.”

“Yeah…I agree.” They walk in silence and Eren keeps up with the blond now, despite still having alcohol in his system, he feels much better.

“…would’ve you have preferred kissing Goku?”

“God Eren, don’t ruin it.”  

 


End file.
